


The Seventh Night

by TheBlackFlamingo101



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Master/Servant, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackFlamingo101/pseuds/TheBlackFlamingo101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newly freed from slavery, Arslan is given a chance to spend a night with the stoic King Daryun and leaves a greater impression then he realizes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to be the last plot bunny I let take off before I finish my other one shots. Projects so easy to start, so hard to finish.  
> Originally I wanted this fic to have exactly seven chapters, each one being a night, but I soon realized that it would wreak havoc on my chapter lengths, (especially when the first chapter had over 4,000 words before I split it) so I'm taking the easy route instead.  
> This story is dedicated to all the random yaois I find with sexy Middle Eastern Sheik princes.  
> Chapter two is almost finished and will have a lemon. I hope you enjoy.  
> Peace,  
> TBF101

A ray of sunlight flashed off the edge of the sword as Lord Narsus slashed downward, cutting the rusty chain in one strike. He then began to thread it through the rings that were cuffed to dozens of slaves.

“Once you are free, go to the smithy and he will remove your manacles,” he said, directing them over to a nearby tent. The slaves warily obeyed, their eyes still wide with shock at what had just occurred.

Three days had passed since King Daryun decreed the abolition of slavery in Pars, and his Grand Vizier Narsus had just finished wiping out the numerous slave traders around the outskirts of the city capitol. The traffickers were being hauled off to prison for disregarding the king’s command, and their beady eyes looked back at their stock with fearsome hate.

After unchaining all the slaves, Narsus sheathed his sword and was about to head back to his commanders when he heard a fearsome roar. One of the traders had broken free of the soldiers and was racing towards a young blond girl.

“You are mine!” he screamed. “You will always be mine!”

Narsus whipped his sword back out and charged, hoping his speed would be enough to intercept the blow. But his eyes widened when a young man leapt in front of the girl, shielding her with his body.

A violent clang echoed through the air as the two blades collided, and with three calculated strikes, Narsus disarmed the man. The slave trader’s eyes were dilated with fear as Narsus lifted his sword into the air.

“Had you not resisted, I would have spared your life,” Narsus said. “Enjoy the company of your greed in the underworld.”

Narsus beheaded the man in one fell swoop and breathed a sigh as he sheathed his sword for what he hoped was the final time.

“Estelle? Are you okay?” a voice came from behind him.

Narsus turned and looked closer at the two slaves. The golden-haired girl was crying and the young man tenderly wrapped his arms around her. He was caked in so much dirt it was hard to see what he looked like, but Narsus could still tell they were around the same age.

“Everything’s fine now, Estelle,” the boy said comfortingly. “He can’t hurt you ever again.”

“Indeed he can’t,” Narsus said, gaining their attention. “You both are free to go wherever you wish now.”

“But,” Estelle sobbed. “We’re so far from our homes, Arslan. We have nowhere to go. What are we going to do?”

Narsus paused in contemplation. The king’s decree to free the slaves did include finding new livelihoods for them, but these two were clearly the youngest in the group and probably did not have much experience in the world. Narsus sighed, knowing he could not simply leave them be.

“Dear girl,” he said. “I am acquainted with a priestess at the temple of Mithra who would surely take you in and train you in their ways. They are a matriarchal order and I would gladly arrange a place for you away from the eyes of vile men.”

Estelle stared at Narsus with disbelief that slowly turned to overwhelming gratitude. She thanked him multiple times as he arranged for a soldier to take her to the temple. She gave Arslan a long hug before she climbed onto the back of the horse and rode off into the bright afternoon. Arslan waved till she was out of sight and bowed to Narsus before starting to walk away.

“And where are you off to?” Narsus asked, causing Arslan to halt.

“I don’t really know,” Arslan replied. “But I’m sure I’ll manage in a big city like this.”

“There no need for you to wander,” Narsus said. “You shielded that young woman without a second thought, and I have no intention of letting such a noble deed go unrewarded.”

“I wouldn’t exactly call it noble,” Arslan said sheepishly. “Estelle is much braver than I am. She always stood up for me when the slave traders got angry. And she saved my life several times, so I was glad to repay the favor. I hoped to be with her longer, but I wish her a happy life.”

“I wish her the same. Now, what was your name? Arslan?”

“Yes, my lord.”

“I am not your lord. You are a free man and do not need to bow before anyone.”

“I would believe you, my lord,” Arslan said with a smile. “If you weren’t wearing a ring with the royal insignia on it. Only the King and the Grand Vizier have those.”

Narsus was impressed. He often preferred to travel among his soldiers with his rank disguised, but this slave had noticed a small detail that no one else had.

“Arslan,” he said with a pleased smile. “You’re a clever child, and I always have a need for cleverness. How would you like to come to the palace?”

Arslan’s eyes widened. “The palace? Really?”

Narsus nodded. It was a well known fact in the country of Pars that King Daryun was wise and generous. He was both loved and feared by his people for his valiant deeds in battle and his aid to the poor and sick. The loyal servants at the palace were treated wonderfully, and positions there were highly coveted.

“But doesn’t the king have to personally approve?” Arslan asked warily.

“A word from his Grand Vizier will surely influence him in our favor,” Narsus smiled. “Besides, I know the king very well and there’s no chance he would turn away someone as destitute as yourself.”

Arslan sighed. “I suppose that’s a good word for me right now. Destitute.”

Narsus laid a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “The life of a slave is not an easy one. The fact that you have come this far is testament to your own strength of will.”

“I guess that’s true, though I’ve never once despaired over my life as a slave. My master and lady were very good to me before they died, treating me more like a son than a slave. But the slave traders I was sold to were not nearly as kind.”

“Well then,” Narsus said, guiding Arslan over towards his horse and eyeing the obscene amount of dirt on him. “Let us go to the palace so that you may start your life anew. And I think we can both agree that our first arrangement should be a bath.”

***

Narsus was back in his chamber sometime later, reading letters sent from Marzaban Kishward over at the border citadel. Upon returning to the palace, Narsus had left Arslan in the care of his trusted servant Elam. Removing that amount of filth from someone required skilled hands, and Elam always liked a challenge.

As expected, Elam entered Narsus’ chamber about an hour later, but he looked strangely uneasy.

“Ah, Elam,” Narsus said, setting the letters aside. “Were you able to find a face underneath all that mud?”

“About that, Lord Narsus,” Elam said carefully. “You may want to reconsider his position at the palace.”

“Whatever for? The stables would be a great fit for him. He has a good hand with animals.”

“My lord,” Elam sighed, going back to the door. “I think it would be better if I just showed you.”

“Is he that ugly?” Narsus chuckled.

But his humor disappeared as Elam’s lips twisted uncomfortably. His intrigue brimming, Narsus opened the door of his chamber and stepped out, finding the youth in the hall. Though Narsus swore on the goddess Ashi that it wasn’t the same boy who had come with him. Before, Arslan appeared to have tanned skin and light brown hair, but it was apparent that the color was merely due to the dirt. The boy’s skin was the fairest Narsus had ever seen, and his wavy shoulder-length hair was white as a dove. His soft blue eyes were large and pure, and Narsus immediately understood why Elam had been so awkward.

“By the goddess,” Narsus said under his breath. “I went digging in the mud and found a rare lily.”

“What was that, my lord?” Arslan asked.

“Nothing, dear boy,” Narsus said, coming up and taking a closer look. “I just barely recognized you. You must’ve been in the desert too long from the amount of dirt that came off.”

“That is true, but it was also partly intentional. Travelling in the desert was especially hard on me because the sun would burn my skin, so Estelle told me to cover myself with mud. It worked very well.”

Narsus was also glad for this, as the mud had carefully preserved Arslan’s milk-white complexion. There were a few pink areas that were still healing, but it still looked wonderful to the eyes and soft to the touch.

“In that case,” Narsus said, taking Arslan’s hand. “We will acquire a veil for you to keep the sun at bay. Please walk with me.”

Arslan followed, his head tilted in curiosity at the change in Lord Narsus’ behavior.

“Arslan,” Narsus said. “Are there any particular areas in which you are skilled?”

“I wouldn’t call myself skilled, but my master always said I had a way with animals. He had falcons and many other exotic pets. Other than that, basic housework I suppose.”

“I see,” Narsus replied. “Then tell me, have you ever known a man?”

“Eh?” Arslan gasped in complete shock.

“I’ll take that as a no, then,” Narsus said, his suspicions confirmed. “I’ll be honest with you Arslan, when I brought you here I fully intended to make you a stable hand, but now I think I have a better proposal.”

“What is it?”

“In addition to being his majesty’s advisor, I also frequently take it upon myself to find him romantic companions. Our king works very hard for the happiness of his people, and it’s an important duty to give him pleasure in return. I think you would fill that role nicely.”

“B—but I have no experience with that type of thing,” Arslan stuttered.

“It matters not,” Narsus said confidently. “I know the king’s tastes better than my own and he would definitely enjoy a night with you. The arrangement will highly benefit you as well. Daryun doesn’t refuse his companions anything. Spend one night with him and you will have a job here and common comforts for as long as you live. And if you please him, he may grant you something even greater.”

Arslan looked to the floor, chewing on his lip in a way that Narsus thought was rather adorable. But it did not take long for the youth to make his decision.

“I will do it,” Arslan said. “But I am in great need of guidance.”

“Of which I am more than happy to provide,” Narsus grinned. “Now follow me. We are going to get you dressed.”

Narsus led Arslan to a great dressing chamber filled with all manner of fabrics and jewelry. Arslan’s eyes widened at the sight of the rich embroidered robes and glittering metals. Elam rejoined them shortly, carrying an arsenal of combs, files, and other tools.

“Now Arslan,” Narsus said. “Choose anything here that you would like to wear tonight.”

“You want me to choose?” Arslan asked in shock. “But I couldn’t possibly…”

“Please indulge me,” Narsus smiled. “It’s customary for the king’s companions to choose their attire on the first night.”

Seeing he didn’t have a choice, Arslan approached the vast piles of treasures and sifted through them with careful hands. Even though his late master had been wealthy, Arslan had never been around so many riches in his entire life. The thread-thin gold and jewels sewn into the fabrics seemed wasted on him, and he passed many of the garments by as Narsus silently watched. After a good deal of time, Arslan was examining the ones near the back of the room, and finally pulled one out of the pile. Compared to the others, the robe was rather plain, consisting of a blue paler than the sky. The fabric was strange to him, giving off a subtle shimmer instead of a glittery flash. But Arslan found it to be the most suitable and presented it to Narsus. The grand vizier had a knowing smile on his face, and soon Arslan found himself swept up in a whirlwind of preparations. The evening was fast approaching, and soon he would stand before the king.


	2. The First Night

“If Ashi herself would have told me _that_ creature resided behind the dirty form I saw earlier, I would have called her mad,” Narsus said as he and Elam studied the youth before them.

They had finished with Arslan moments before and were still enraptured by his transformation. Arslan’s natural beauty was exemplified by the pale robe with a dark blue stash belting his waist and an almost transparent veil. He had been more hesitant about choosing the jewelry, but thankfully Narsus had assisted, selecting simple gold earnings and a matching necklace. Narsus and Elam had briefly quarreled about whether they should do anything to Arslan’s hair, but decided that it was striking as it was.

Arslan peered at his reflection in the long mirror mounted to the wall. He had only seen his face a few times, and the expensive clothing made it seem stranger still. Arslan briefly wondered if he was really worthy to be presented to the king. But Lord Narsus seemed confident in their choices, and he was said to be the wisest man in Pars.

“Right then,” Narsus said, stepping forward. “The king will be returning from court soon, so we must hurry.”

Arslan nodded and followed Narsus through the numerous hallways, walking very carefully so as not to trip over the trailing hem of his robe.

_No wonder nobles always take so long,_ Arslan thought with a sigh. But he would bear the strangeness of it for the night and be back in less hindering clothes tomorrow.

As the two of them came to a set of ornate doors far bigger than the others, Narsus gave Arslan a knowing smile.

“Remember everything I’ve told you, Arslan. But more importantly, relax. The king is a man of a noble bearing and a kind heart.”

Arslan still looked unsure, so Narsus laid a hand on his shoulder before opening one of the doors.

“He will be here soon,” Narsus said as Arslan slipped inside. “May you have the favor of the gods.”

The chamber door shut with a thud and Arslan found himself in a vacuum of silence. The king’s chamber felt like an entire castle in itself, with multiples rooms separated by low walls. There was even a bathing pool built into the floor with a bubbling fountain. Arslan hesitantly crossed the room and looked for a place to sit until the king arrived. But he started when he heard a low growl. A large black panther with a collar made of woven gold came up from behind a pile of cushions and bared its teeth at him.

Arslan suppressed his initial fear and tried to remember his dealings with a tame lioness his master had briefly owned. Summoning up his courage, he stepped towards the great cat, avoiding eye contact with it as he held out his hand and rested it on the panther’s head. He was relieved as he felt the cat bump against his palm and began to scratch vigorously under its chin. In only a few minutes, the panther was purring on the floor as Arslan rubbed its stomach.

“I see,” Arslan laughed as it lazily licked his arm. “You were irritated because you wanted some attention. You must have been lonely.”

“Not many people can win over Shabrang so easily.”

Arslan nearly died of fright as a sudden voice spoke, and his head darted around to find someone standing behind him. Arslan instantly knew who he was even though he had never seen him before. King Daryun was tall, with skin golden from the sun and long raven hair. His black robes were trimmed with gold filigree and fur, and even at rest, he had a powerful presence. Arslan shifted around to face him and bowed his forehead to the floor.

“Please rise,” Daryun said.

Arslan began to get off the floor, but stopped as Shabrang nudged him forcefully and gave him a longing look.

“He seems to like you,” Daryun said. “How did you gain his affection so quickly?”

“My late master had a lioness for a few months, your majesty,” Arslan said as he gave Shabrang a bit more petting. “One of the handlers told me the best way to win over big cats is to act as though you are serving them.”

Arslan tried to stand again, but Shabrang put his big paws on Arlsan’s knees and licked his face. Daryun approached and took Shabrang’s collar with a firm hand.

“Shabrang,” Daryun said in a low voice, tugging the cat off Arslan.

Shabrang begrudgingly left their company and retreated back to his pile of cushions to nap. Arslan carefully stood, trying to adjust his veil that had been knocked askew. But he froze again as Daryun’s hands took the edge and lifted it away from him. It fell to the floor, but Daryun did not seem to notice as he studied Arslan’s face. He brushed the pad of his thumb along Arslan’s jaw and felt the youth shiver.

“You are very lovely,” Daryun said. “What is your name?”

“A—Arslan, my lord.”

“Where are you from? I haven’t seen you before, so you can’t be a noble.”

“No, your majesty,” Arslan replied shakily. Narsus had told him that Daryun would likely ask about his origins, and advised him to simply tell the truth. It seemed strange to Arslan, but he didn’t dare lie.

“I was a slave who was brought from the northern part of Pars. But today I was freed by Lord Narsus.”

“You were a slave?” Daryun asked, sounding a little surprised. It was the first true emotion Arslan had seen him express. Daryun’s face was still as an icy pond, but he did not seem unkind at all.

“Yes,” Arslan said, bowing his head again. “I must offer my gratitude to your majesty for freeing me.”

“Better for the entire country that the trade be abolished,” Daryun said. “Though I am still getting much unrest from the noble families for my decision.”

“That’s unfortunate, my lord,” Arslan said. “I wish you could see the faces of all the slaves you freed. Surely it would satisfy my lord to know how happy they are.”

Daryun’s brow flickered in surprise again and he held out his hand. “Since you are the only former slave in my company tonight, please convey what you have seen to me. I like to be informed about my people.”

Arslan placed his hand into Daryun’s, noticing how much bigger it was than his.

“I’d be happy to, my lord,” Arslan said, giving him a smile.

Daryun’s golden eyes softened as he led Arslan over to a huge lounging chaise. They sat down and Arslan talked of his life as a slave and what he had learned. Several times he wondered if he was boring Daryun, but the king listened attentively and occasionally asked questions.

Eventually, more servants entered the chamber, carrying great platters of food and wine that had Arslan’s mouth watering. Despite the fact the he had not eaten since morning, Arslan tasted everything slowly. He worked his way through soft bread, savory meat, and fruit that leaked juice all over his fingers. Everything was so wonderful that Arslan thanked the gods for letting him meet Lord Narsus. Even as a stable hand, Arslan knew that any life in the palace would be a comfortable one.

Unbeknownst to Arslan, Daryun had been watching him as he ate. Arslan’s bright aura was not lost on him, and Daryun realized he had never seen someone enjoy a meal so completely. The fare wasn’t even that elaborate, but Daryun knew that a slave like Arslan would never have the opportunity to feast like this. The purity of it touched him, and he wanted to give Arslan something even better.

“Here, try this,” Daryun said, handing Arslan something that resembled a large bean or an almond.

Arslan curiously inspected it before taking a bite, and his mouth almost dropped in awe.

“It’s so sweet,” Arslan exclaimed. “What is it?”

“It’s a fruit from Turan called a date,” Daryun replied, glancing at Arslan as he savored it.

After he had finished it, Daryun handed him another and Arslan’s face lit up like he had just been given a diamond. A musing smile pulled at Daryun’s lips, and he suppressed a chuckle.

When Arslan had his fill, he leaned back against the cushion of the chaise with a sigh. Today had been more exciting than he ever could have imagined, and he felt a bit of fatigue start to creep upon him. But Daryun shifted on the chaise as well, situating himself right next to Arslan and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Arslan became nervous again as he thought of what was to come, but not because he was afraid of the king. Daryun was the noblest man he’d ever met, completely worthy of his country’s adoration. If Arslan was going to lose his purity, he was grateful that it could be to such an honorable person. He was still afraid that his slave body might not be good enough for a lord, but he would try his best.

Summoning his courage, Arslan leaned into Daryun’s touch, settling next to him. Night had chilled the air a bit, and Daryun’s warm body was like a crackling fire. Arslan rested his cheek against the king’s chest, his heartbeat thundering as he felt fingers comb through his hair. But the two of them remained still for a time, in which Arslan was able to calm down. Only when he lifted his chin to meet Daryun’s eyes did the king finally kiss him. The embrace was warm and soft, and Arslan surprised himself by deepening it. Daryun cupped the side of Arslan’s face and pulled them closer together, slipping his tongue into the waiting cavern.

Arslan understood that the king was withholding for his sake, and even more gratitude welled up in his heart. The king had every right to force him, but Daryun chose to embrace him lovingly, and Arslan wanted to repay that kindness. He was not spending the night with the king because of a command, but of his own free will, and he was ready for more.

Arslan kissed Daryun back, timidly rubbing their tongues together. Arslan felt Daryun’s arms slide down his back and tightly cinch around his waist. Their mouths parted as Daryun shifted, picking up Arslan and standing without difficulty. Arslan held onto Daryun’s neck as they walked across the chamber over to an expansive bed covered with pillows.

Arslan let out a small gasp as Daryun laid him on the bed. It felt like touching a cloud, and Arslan wondered for a moment if everything was just a dream and he was still with the slave traders. But he was pulled back to reality as Daryun undid the gold clasp at his neck and let his black robes fall to the floor. The king’s body was tanned and muscled, and his hands looked strong enough to break bones. But Daryun’s touch was gentle as sat on the bed and undid Arslan’s sash. His fingertips brushed the winking necklace Arslan wore as he pushed the robes aside, revealing the pale form.

Arslan bit his lip as he tried to stop himself from trembling, but when Daryun leaned down and kissed him, his hesitation melted into bliss. He wrapped his arms around Daryun’s neck, feeling the brush of the thick black hair that was loose around his shoulders. Arslan’s breathing was heavier when Daryun broke their kiss and began to mouth Arslan’s neck.

Fingertips brushed against his nipples before slightly pinching, and Arslan let out a small cry. Several places in his body felt like they were awakening for the first time, and as Daryun’s touches increased in intensity, he began to let out his voice. Daryun’s hand slid down Arslan’s side to the slight curve of his hip. His palm was calloused and rough from years of holding swords and spears, but the touch felt so satisfying.

Daryun retrieved a small vial from a nearby chest and moved to sit near Arslan’s feet. Arslan swallowed as he felt Daryun’s hands shift his knees apart and move his body in between them. Arslan felt the heat of Daryun’s skin engulf him, a small whimper escaping as he shut his eyes tightly. But they soon reopened as Daryun kissed him again.

“Arslan,” Daryun whispered. “You don’t need suppress yourself. I want you to tell me if you are afraid.”

Arslan blinked back some moisture in his eyes and lifted them to meet Daryun’s. A flicker of a smile pulled at his lips as he saw the genuine concern in the king’s eyes.

“I—I am afraid my lord, but not of you.”

Daryun’s brow rose and Arslan thought he briefly saw the king smile. Daryun kissed Arslan’s forehead and ran his fingers though his hair.

“Do you trust me when I say that I would never hurt you?”

Arslan nodded without hesitation, though he still couldn’t seem to stop quivering as Daryun’s head lowered between his thighs. He felt a hand take his half-erect arousal and then wet warmth engulf it.

“Ah!” Arslan moaned, his lower body undulating. He writhed on the bed as Daryun devoured him the same way he had devoured those dates. And Arslan’s cries grew more ardent as Daryun slowly moved an oil-slicked finger up inside him. That sensation was more foreign than the others, but he was enthralled all the same. What seemed like hours passed as Daryun prepared him, and soon Arslan felt an even stronger urge take hold. It was like being on the edge of a cliff, but one that he wanted to fall over. Silently trusting in Daryun, Arslan took the plunge and tightly gripped the king’s neck as he climaxed, letting out a sweet cry of release.

Arslan’s damp body shivered and his hold on Daryun slackened as he regained his breath. Daryun shifted the two fingers that were still inside him briefly before slipping them out. Peering between his open legs, Arslan could see Daryun’s throbbing manhood. He took a few deep breaths as Daryun positioned himself, but his anxiety lifted as Daryun leaned over and kissed him. He propped Arslan’s knees onto his shoulders and gently pushed inside him.

Arslan thought he was prepared for the pain, but as Daryun’s length filled him, he let out a high wail. Nothing could have completely readied him for the sensation, and he gasped frantically when Daryun was fully buried. The king’s breath was heavy as well and his golden eyes were alive with strength and hunger. Despite this, he remained still until Arslan was more used to his girth. He began to move slowly, drawing loud cries that only stoked his inner flame. Arslan gripped the bed sheets till his hands shook, but when Daryun shifted forward, he threw his arms around the king’s neck. Fervent moans echoing in his ear, Daryun began to move faster. Sweat beaded on his forehead and dripped onto the pale boy below him, and his white skin almost seemed to glow in the candlelight. It was even more entrancing when tears of passion rolled down Arslan’s cheeks.

Daryun tightly wrapped his arms around Arslan and his pace increased until the youth was almost screaming. Arslan moaned and shuddered as he released again, and he heard a breathy grunt in his ear as Daryun climaxed as well. Daryun carefully withdrew and shifted to sit on the side of the bed. Fatigue drowned Arslan in the aftermath, and he collapsed lifelessly onto the pillows. He closed his eyes as he tried to comprehend the many powerful feelings sweeping through him. They were strange and terrifying, and yet Arslan had never felt so alive.

But his heavy eyes reopened as tender lips pressed against his forehead. Arslan’s sky-colored eyes met with ones like the sun as they gazed at each other. But as mesmerizing as Daryun’s eyes were, the strain on Arslan was too great, and he slipped into slumber without even realizing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for the kudos and comments! Let me know what you think!   
> TBF101


	3. Unanswered Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your feedback!   
> Also, I just noticed that this story is the seventh one I've posted on AO3. That's some crazy shit right there.   
> Thanks for reading and reviewing! New chapter soon!  
> TBF101

Morning crept in through the window, awakening the king’s chamber with light. However, Daryun had already been up for some time. He sat propped up in bed, staring out the window as the minutes silently passed. A soft murmur caught his ear and he looked down to Arslan, who was curled against his side. Daryun could see how drained he was and it worried him. Arslan had remained in the same position he’d fallen asleep in for the entire night. Daryun had never seen anyone sleep so stilly, and even checked once to see if Arslan was breathing.

Daryun stared at the peaceful youth, studying every facet of his face. Arslan was indeed beautiful, but Daryun had seen many beautiful people in his life. Even after only one night, Daryun was inexplicably drawn to Arslan, but not because of his appearance. After all the numerous companions the king had had over the years, he was stunned to find that Arslan possessed something none of the others did. Sincerity.

Everything Arslan said and felt was genuine. He did not hide behind a powder mask of deceitful attraction. He was thrilled by simple things that most people took for granted. And when he said he trusted Daryun, he meant it. These pure qualities enhanced Arslan’s natural beauty to the point where Daryun could not think of a fairer companion in Pars. So many others nights of his had begun sweet and ended bitterly, but Arslan had left such an impression that Daryun was at a bit of a loss. It had been so long since he’d felt any real affection towards someone, but it had surfaced quickly with Arslan, especially during their coupling.

Daryun had easily been able to tell that Arslan had never been touched before, and tried to be as gentle as he could. He would never let Arslan know this, but it had been almost painful to hold back as much as he did. But there was no resentment in his heart, only an unfathomable tenderness.

His head clouded with these thoughts, Daryun breathed a heavy sigh and began to rise. But his movement stirred Arslan, who let out a small groan. The youth struggled into the land of the awake, and his eyes barely opened even when he regained consciousness. But before he could try to move, Daryun placed a hand on his head.

“You’re completely exhausted,” Daryun said. “Stay here and rest for today.”

Arslan’s brow twitched in confusion, but when Daryun pulled the blankets up to his neck, he was asleep again within moments. Daryun stretched his arms and set about preparing for another day in court, but his mind was on entirely different matters.

***

An hour later found Daryun sitting in a chamber near the throne room. A plentiful meal was set before him, but he had barely touched it. And food was pushed further from his mind as the doors opened and Narsus entered.

“A wonderful morning to be alive, your majesty,” Narsus said with a smile.

“I hope you didn’t try to paint this morning, or it would be considerably less wonderful,” Daryun replied.

Narsus gave him a poignant glare, but brushed the slight aside, attending to more important matters. “Was last night just as enjoyable, my old friend?”

There were few people in the kingdom who could get away with addressing the king so flippantly, but Narsus and Daryun had been friends since they were small children. And Narsus knew full well that Daryun considered their social positions secondary to their close relationship, which was why he could ask for intimate details without fear.

But when Daryun failed to come up with a hasty reply, Narsus pressed for more. “How did you like Arslan? Did he ask for anything in particular this morning?”

“No,” Daryun said. “He was worn to the bone, so I left him to sleep. He should rest today anyways.”

“Wait, you mean he’s still in your chamber?”

Daryun nodded, staring off into a corner of the room. Narsus noticed how distracted he was and as his sharp mind pulled the pieces together, his eyes widened.

“Daryun, you don’t mean to tell me that you want to keep him another night, do you?”

Daryun’s lips tightened as he contemplated and he finally sighed. “Yes, I do.”

“Are you serious?” Narsus gapped. “You never keep your companions longer than one night. You even threw some of the nastier ones out before the sun rose.”

Daryun stood, knowing it was time for him to enter the throne room. “Arslan isn’t like the others, Narsus, and I don’t want to part with him just yet. Send someone to look after him, will you?”

“Of course,” Narsus replied. “I’ll take care of it right now.”

Daryun nodded and left the chamber. No sooner had he gone than Narsus burst through the door at the other end of the room, walking as fast as he could. He had to get a message to Elam immediately. This was going to be a delicate stage, but if they had come this far already, Narsus had high hopes for the outcome. He flashed a full grin and laughed under his breath.

“I am closer than ever, Gieve.”

***

Quite a bit of time passed before Arslan awoke, and it took him a few moments to remember where he was when he finally opened his eyes. The king’s chamber was even grander in the daylight, and he was in awe yet again. But a greater sensation over took him as he sat up, and he gasped at the sudden ache between his hips. The rest of the night with King Daryun slowly came back to him, and he immediately looked around the entire chamber. But the king was not here, and eventually Arslan was able to remember what Daryun had said to him this morning.

Arslan stared at the soft sheets, completely unsure of what to do. The king had told him to stay here and he didn’t know his way around the palace anyway. But he hated just sitting around all by himself. Maybe another servant would come soon and he would be able to get a message to Lord Narsus.

But this train of thought was abruptly halted as the giant chamber doors suddenly creaked open. Arslan didn’t know who to expect and was surprised to see Elam enter the room carrying a tray of food.

“Good, you’re finally awake,” Elam said, setting the tray down on a low table. “Lord Narsus sent me to look after you for the day. He and King Daryun are going to be stuck in the courtroom all day listening to the nobles gripe.”

“I see,” Arslan replied, pulling back the blankets to slide out of bed. He paused when he realized he was completely naked, but Elam was already crossing the room with a simple linen tunic.

“You can wear this for now,” Elam said. “Lord Narsus said he would have other clothes sent up later.”

“Thank you,” Arslan replied, taking the garment and slipping it on. But when he stood, he realized Elam was staring at him.

“Is…is something wrong?” Arslan asked.

“No. I just didn’t get a chance to ask where you were from yesterday. You’re far too civil to be a noble.”

Arslan smiled shyly. “You’re right, I’m not. In fact, up until yesterday I was a slave.”

Elam’s green eyes widened and a genuine smile lit up his face. “Really?”

“Yes. Lord Narsus freed me.”

“Then we have something in common.”

It was Arslan’s turn to be shocked. “You were a slave?”

“Yes, both I and my parents served Narsus’ family. But when he succeeded his father as Lord of Daylum, he freed all the slaves. And after my parents died, he brought me here so I could work and learn from him.

“Honestly,” Elam said, growing more excited. “I’m relieved King Daryun is pleased with you. His other companions were so haughty and vile. Most came from noble families who thought their handsome children were entitled to be at the King’s side. But his majesty is a great judge of character and saw how ugly they truly were.”

“Wait,” Arslan said in confusion. “The king is pleased with me?”

Elam raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t it obvious? You’re still in his chamber and he wants you to stay with him again tonight.”

“But, why?”

Elam looked just as befuddled as Arslan at this point, but decided to leave things be for now. “I don’t know why, but that’s what he ordered. I brought you some food and I’ll help you bathe and dress for this evening.”

The dangling question still nagged at Arslan, but the growling in his stomach was stronger, so he pushed it aside. He crossed the room over to where Elam was arranging the food and gapped at how much there was, including an entire bowl full of dates.

“What’s the matter?” Elam asked.

“Nothing,” Arslan said. “I just can’t possibly eat all this. You don’t want to help me, do you?”

Elam thought for a moment and shrugged. “Sure. No one’s here so I guess it’s all right.”

The two of them sat down on thick cushions and began to eat. The rich food tasted just as heavenly as last night, and Arslan’s spirit became far more cheerful. Elam seemed to be enjoying himself as well, but his face abruptly turned sour as he peered over Arslan’s shoulder. Arslan turned to see what he was looking at and found Shabrang stretching out his front paws as if he had just woken up. The panther let out a yawn that showed all his teeth, his nose twitching as he approached Arslan and licked his cheek.

“Good morning, Shabrang,” Arslan smiled, scratching behind the thick black ears.

Elam’s mouth dropped. “Good Goddess.”

“What?” Arslan replied, his brow furrowing at the shock on Elam’s face.

“Sorry. I just can’t believe that stupid cat lets you pet him.”

“I don’t understand. He seems friendly enough.”

“Shabrang doesn’t like anyone,” Elam scoffed. “Even Lord Narsus doesn’t want to deal with him. The only one he obeys is the king, and that’s because he trained him from a cub. His majesty actually has a scar on his knee from when Shabrang bit him, and he made sure that never happened again.”

“What did he do?” Arslan asked curiously.

Elam grinned. “Bit him back.”

Arslan briefly imagined Daryun snarling at his own pet and burst into laughter. Elam pressed a fist to his mouth but soon lost control as well, and they giggled until they were out of breath. But Elam had to jump up and race to the door when there was a sudden knock. He thanked whoever it was and came back in carrying a pile of clothes.

“Good,” Elam said. “Lord Narsus sent the clothes up so I can start preparing you.”

“Lord Narsus picked these?” Arslan said, touching the rich fabric.

“Yes, he has a good eye actually, as do you.”

“What? Me? I don’t know anything about clothes.”

Elam smiled knowingly. “Why do you think Lord Narsus was so pleased with your choice yesterday?”

“I don’t know.”

“Because the one you chose was actually the most expensive one in the room.”

“What?” Arslan exclaimed. “That can’t be true. It was so plain.”

“It may look plain, but it’s an extremely rare fabric from the east called silk. No one knows how it’s made and it’s so coveted that even the king of Pars only has five full length robes, including that one. Why a garment like that would go for 75,000 gold pieces at least.”

Arslan couldn’t believe his ears and shook his head in awe.

_That’s more than ten times my value as a slave,_ he thought with a twinge of self pity. He sat in bewilderment till Elam came over and took his hand.

“Come on, we should get you bathed.”

Arslan allowed Elam to pull him to his feet and lead him over to the pool at the other end of the chamber. Remembering his bathing experience yesterday, Arslan sat in the water and didn’t move an inch as Elam soaped and scrubbed every inch of him. Arslan was just thankful it only took a third of the time it had before. After Elam had finished, he retreated down the hall for a bit, having forgotten to bring towels. Arslan sank up to his neck in the warm water, enjoying his moment of quiet.

But as he leaned against the edge of the pool, Arslan felt something strange between his legs. The sensation persisted and Arslan finally sat up and reached behind himself. He entrance was still swollen from last night and he winced as he touched it, but curiosity took over as he felt a slimy substance coating it. Arslan blinked a few times as he realized what it was. Thinking it wouldn’t be a good idea to leave it dirty, Arslan tentatively pushed a finger inside himself, shifting around till the king’s seed began to leak out. It took him a few minutes to get it all out, and by then the touch had triggered memories of last night. Arslan sucked in a sharp breath as he dove a little deeper, pushing against a spot Daryun had pressed last night. He still had a hard time believing that Daryun had found pleasure in his body, but obviously he had done something right.

Arslan quickly finished before Elam returned and remained docile as Elam dried him off. Several times he tried to convince his new friend that he was quite capable, but his efforts were in vain. Elam took his time dressing Arslan in garments Lord Narsus had sent. This robe had longer sleeves than the silk one, and was a light coral color bordered with red. The colors brought out the warm tones of pink in Arslan’s lips and cheeks when he blushed, and also made his blue eyes pop with intensity. The jewelry consisted of dangling earrings with tear-drop rubies, a few gold bracelets, and an anklet embedded with diamonds. Elam even took the time to do his hair, braiding two sections with gold rings and joining them in the back. They talked a bit about their lives before the palace and Elam told him more about Lord Narsus and how he enlightened the king to the dangers of slavery. But as the afternoon moved on, Elam took his leave and Arslan waited in the quiet for Daryun.

Shabrang came over and sat with Arslan on one of the chaises, purring as Arslan absentmindedly stroked his fur. He thought heavily about last night, but still could not conjure a reason as to why the king was pleased with him. Arslan didn’t think he had really impressed Daryun, but if that’s what he wanted, Arslan would stay another night. His thoughts shifted back to their joining, and he shivered as he imagined experiencing all those touches again. It was still strange, but he could not resist desiring it. Daryun made him feel so alive.

Arslan’s mind paced in circles as the daylight began to dim, but for the meantime, all he could do was be patient and hope his questions would eventually be answered.


	4. The Second Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it actually took me an entire month to finish this chapter. The holidays kill me every year I tell you what.   
> I'm so very thankful for the kudos and comments and that everyone is enjoying the story.   
> Several people have mentioned in their comments that the romance between Arslan and Daryun seems a bit rushed. I would respond to them all individually but it's a little taxing to answer the same questions over and over so I will clarify a few things here.   
> Arslan and Daryun are not in love per se yet. Arslan still has a bit of a slave mentality which is why he's very compliant. This issue along with a few others will be addressed in later chapters. I often organize my stories like a puzzle, so sometimes you just have to wait for more pieces to complete the picture.   
> Also I moved things a little quicker because I do not plan to make this story longer than 15 chapters. Too many other projects to work on/finish.  
> I appreciate the feedback and look forward to hearing from you all again!   
> Kudos,  
> TBF101

Daryun had spent more time in court today than he wanted, but the unrest from the nobles was greater than he anticipated. As he approached his chamber, he sighed and placed a hand on the door, his mind weary from the bickering. Were there no decent folk left among the nobles these days?  
But as he entered his room, Daryun looked forward to some polite company. He glanced around, but it took him a few moments to find Arslan sleeping on one of the chaises. Shabrang was lying next to him and cast a few licks to Arslan’s hair as Daryun approached. It looked tender, but Daryun knew his pet better than that.

“You’re a liar,” he said in a low tone. “You don’t like him. You just like the way he scratches your belly.”

Shabrang stared back at him without a speck of remorse and continued to lick Arslan’s head until Daryun banished him from the chaise. Daryun sat down next to Arslan, but he waited before disturbing him. Arslan was dozing so peacefully, and Daryun liked watching him. He thought of last night, and his desire brimmed as he remembered holding Arslan’s snowy body. It was fair and lovely, but a little too thin, and he had arranged for more food to be brought tonight. Who knew, maybe some time caring for Arslan would restore his spirit. Daryun shifted Arslan’s head into his lap and began to stroke his hair until his eyes twitched and opened.

“Oh, your majesty,” Arslan yawned as he slowly sat up. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

Daryun eyed Arslan carefully. “Are you still weary from last night?”

Arslan shook his head. “No, my lord. It was very quiet in here and you came back later than I expected. I probably just dozed off for a few minutes.”

“I was in court much longer today,” Daryun replied. “But believe me when I say I would have preferred to be elsewhere.”

Arslan titled his head at the weariness in the king’s tone. “Is something wrong, my lord?”

Daryun sighed and wrapped his arm around Arslan as he scooted closer. “The noble families are trying to convince me to repeal the slavery abolition.”

Arslan’s eyes widened. “What did you tell them?”

“You needn’t worry,” Daryun said, folding Arslan against his chest. “I will not recant a decision I have absolute confidence in. But their greed drives them to do cruel and foolish things.”

Daryun’s eyes narrowed as he remembered one particularly black incident today. Last night, a farmer in a nearby village had massacred his slaves, many of whom were women and children. Apparently he had been a violent master and was afraid that they would turn on him as soon as they were freed. Upon his arrest, even the cool-headed Narsus had anger in his eyes when that man stood trial before the king. Daryun had beheaded him on the spot with his own sword, and his anger raged like a dark fire. But even though the killing had been necessary, Daryun worried about letting his anger cloud his reason, especially since it was getting harder and harder to suppress.

Arslan gazed at the king in concern, and started ever so slightly when Daryun rested his head on his shoulder and quietly spoke.

“I’m so tired of the evil in this world.”

Arslan placed his hand on Daryun’s back, trying to find words that might console him, though he didn’t know how much help they would be.

“I know that slavery is an evil thing and should be abolished,” Arslan said. “But that doesn’t mean that everyone who practices it is evil. Back in my hometown, my master was very good to me. In fact, a few months before he died, he saved my life. An expensive sword owned by our neighbor went missing, and his son blamed me for it. I knew no one would believe the word of a slave over a wealthy man’s son, and so I admitted to doing it so I could at least plead for my life.

“But then my master told me that I didn’t need to lie and that he knew I didn’t steal the sword. Our neighbor and his son kept challenging him, but he didn’t waver. The next day it came to light that the son had actually stolen it. When I asked my master how he knew I was lying, he just smiled and said I didn’t have it in my heart to steal. I still miss him even now. There may be a lot of bad masters out there, but there’s still good ones too. Just like you, my lord.”

Arslan blurted out his last sentence without really thinking and blushed up to his ears when Daryun’s eyes widened. Arslan bashfully pressed his sleeve against his mouth and wondered if he should apologize even though he hadn’t done anything wrong. He gasped as Daryun caught his chin and lifted his face, but he was put more at ease when the king smiled.

“Arslan, your company is a place of solace for my soul,” he said. “And when we are alone, you may call me Daryun.”

Arslan blanched and looked back down at his lap as he tried to conjure a response. “I couldn’t possibly, my lord.”

“Why is that?”

“It—it wouldn’t be proper. Our stations are too far apart. I’m a former slave, I should be paying homage to you.”

Arslan reluctantly lifted his eyes as Daryun kissed the top of his head.

“If I worried about stations,” Daryun replied. “I wouldn’t have the trusted friends or advisors that I greatly rely on in my court. And I wouldn’t have met you. Please, indulge me.”

Arslan swallowed and slowly spoke. “If it pleases you…D—Daryun.”

Arslan could’ve kicked himself for stuttering like an imbecile, but Daryun was immensely pleased. Daryun leaned closer and they shared their first kiss of the night. It seemed Arslan had distracted the king from his woes for the time being, and that was good enough for him.

Dinner was soon served and Arslan worked very hard to finish all the food Daryun kept piling in front of him, even if he gave up in the end. Arslan sighed and leaned against the back of the chaise. If he continued to eat like this, there was going to be a great deal more of him before long. As the servants cleared the tables, Arslan remembered how the slaves in his hometown would get the remnants of the nobles’ feasts, and he wondered if they did the same thing here. All the servants looked as well fed as the king himself, and it warmed Arslan’s heart to see how much they loved him. Daryun was indeed a good master.

But just as the servants began to leave, Elam suddenly slipped in carrying a crystal bowl that he presented to the king.

“From Lord Narsus, your majesty,” Elam said, handing the bowl to Daryun. “He says ‘May your night be far sweeter than today.’”

“What a dreadful message,” Daryun replied. “Tell your master that he should stick with stratagems of war. His poetry is almost as bad as his painting.”

“I told him as much already, your majesty.”

“Thank you, Elam,” Daryun smiled.

Elam cast a quick wink at Arslan and scurried out with the rest of the servants. Arslan looked down at the bowl, which was filled with slices of fruit and a golden liquid that almost glowed. It was speckled with brown dust and had a complex smell of sweet and spicy that made his nose tingle.

“What is it?” he asked.

“One Narsus’ favorites. Pears soaked in honey and spices.”

Arslan gapped. Honey and spices were worth almost as much as silk was and he had never seen so much before. The thick substance that lazily swirled around the bowl was almost mystical, and Arslan was sure he could find room in his stomach for a bite. But his attention was diverted when Daryun reached into the bowl and pulled out a pear slice, honey coating his fingers as he brought it to Arslan’s lips. The youth blushed heavily during this act, but once he ate fruit, his embarrassment vanished. Arslan had a hard time convincing himself that food could really taste so fragrant, as it was beyond anything he had ever experienced.

Arslan finished chewing and ran his tongue along his lower lip to catch any traces of honey. But he paused as Daryun lightly brushed his lips with his sticky fingers, leaving more in its place. Arslan licked his lip clean and paused when Daryun’s fingers reappeared in front of his face. Blushing yet again, Arslan leaned forward and took the tips of Daryun’s first two fingers into his mouth, sucking the sweetness off them. Daryun took a bite for himself and then moved down to kiss Arslan, the honey making their embrace even sweeter than last night.

Arslan felt Daryun’s hand cup the side of his neck, tilting it slightly to deepen their kiss till Arslan was breathing heavily through his nose. He gasped when they parted but did not have much time to recover as Daryun pulled him to sit in his lap. His thighs were so muscular they were almost uncomfortable to rest on, but Arslan managed to find a good position. Daryun shifted Arslan a little closer and kissed along the side of his face as he unraveled the fiery red sash. Daryun pushed Arslan’s robes off his shoulders and the garments slipped over the side of the chaise.

Arslan sighed as Daryun kissed a spot near his sternum. His hasty breaths gradually became soft moans as Daryun mouthed his nipples, pausing only briefly to coat his fingers with saliva. Arslan shut his eyes and tried to relax as he felt a warm touch trace along his hip and down to his backside. Daryun guided Arslan to lift himself onto his knees, parting his cheeks to reveal his portal. Arslan shivered as Daryun’s finger rubbed against his entrance, and his back slightly arched as it slipped inside him. Arslan clung to the king’s robes, his mind fogged and disoriented as the digit began to slide in and out. Daryun’s other hand went to Arslan’s half erect arousal, and he moaned as Daryun stroked him in time with the thrusts.

Arslan was enraptured by the intensity of the touches. Daryun was just as loving as before, but his embrace was far more passionate tonight. Arslan had no time to be scared or even gather his thoughts, and it wasn’t long before another finger was added and Daryun shifted Arslan back, moving them harder and faster. Even though his mind was clouded with heat, Daryun was studying Arslan intently. And when he found a spot that made Arslan gasp, he pushed against it over and over.

Tears pooled in Arslan’s eyes as he felt himself reaching a climax, and his mouth struggled to form words.

“D—Daryun I—”

Though he couldn’t finish his sentence, Daryun understood and quickened his pace till Arslan let out a high cry and came. The youth slumped forward with heaving breaths, but when he felt a wetness coating his hand, he opened his eyes and saw Daryun’s robe stained with his seed.

“I—I’m sorry,” Arslan stuttered, mortified by the sight.

But Daryun only undid his own sash and pulled his robes open, freeing his thick erection and coating it with oil.

“It’s not important,” he said, kissing Arslan again.

Arslan’s fearful anxiety gradually faded away as Daryun’s tongue tasted his, only to flare up again he felt the king’s shaft rub against his thigh. Daryun moved Arslan onto his knees again and held onto his slender hips as he positioned them. Arslan tentatively wrapped his arms around Daryun’s neck as he was carefully lowered, but when the head of Daryun’s erection eased inside him, his eyes widened. The ache lingering from last night was being awakened, and this position felt far deeper than the other. As Arslan slid further and further down Daryun’s manhood, he tried to bear the pain, but soon let out a guttural sob.

“Arslan?” Daryun said. “Are you all right?”

Arslan opened his teary eyes and tried to nod, but only ended up letting out another cry.

“Arslan,” Daryun said gently. “Speak to me.”

“It hurts,” Arslan finally gasped out. “It hurts!”

“Shhh, it’s okay,” Daryun said, wrapping his muscled arms around Arslan’s torso and supporting him as he got more used to the girth. Slowly and with some patience, Daryun was soon fully buried. But even though it had become more endurable, Arslan was still locked in the sensation of Daryun filling him to the brim.

“Ahh!” Arslan wailed as Daryun started to thrust.

He clung to the king’s neck as he was jounced on his lap, and tried to muffle his cries. But they only became louder as Daryun rubbed his reviving member. The pain had mostly dissipated, but the intensity remained, and Arslan clutched Daryun’s neck so hard his fingernails dug into his skin. But this only worked to make Daryun more aroused. The lustful beast he had tried so hard to restrain had broken free, and Daryun only wanted to devour this lovely boy. He made certain that Arslan felt pleasure as he continued to steadily buck, and soon the tempo had built up considerably.

Daryun’s eyes were heavy with desire as he suddenly ceased his movements. Arslan lifted his head in bewilderment and let out a muffled groan as his mouth was plundered by Daryun’s tongue. He gasped when they broke their kiss and felt Daryun’s arms encircle his torso. Arslan hesitantly shifted backwards as Daryun leaned forward, putting Arslan on his back near the end of the chaise.

A slight glimmer caught Daryun’s eye as he moved Arslan’s legs onto his shoulders and he spotted the diamond bracelet hanging from his ankle. To Arslan’s surprise, Daryun paused to kiss down Arslan’s leg before propping them up and penetrating him again. The pace increased quickly and Arslan’s cries echoed throughout the chamber, feeding Daryun’s need. Nearing his own release, Daryun hovered closer to Arslan and grabbed his wrists, pinning them down as he moved faster than ever before. Arslan’s face contorted and he screamed the king’s name as they both climaxed.

Arslan started at the white marble of the ceiling as Daryun collapsed onto him. Strangely enough, he didn’t feel very heavy, and the comforting heat of his skin seeped into Arslan’s body. After a few moments of silence, Arslan felt gentle kisses trailed up the side of his neck, then to his cheeks and lips. Arslan closed his eyes as Daryun enfolded around him like a cocoon, and he felt an entirely different warmth take hold in his chest, though he didn’t have any idea what it was.


	5. The King's Seal

For the second morning in a row, Daryun had awoken early and was studying the fair creature nestled in his arms. Arslan was still sleeping, his cheeks warmly flushed and his chest rising with steady breaths. It was a far cry from the death-like state of last night, but Daryun’s eyes were infused with guilt. He gently traced his fingertips along Arslan’s forearm to his wrist, stopping just before the purplish bruise encircling it. Even though Arslan was lying on his side, Daryun could see plenty of other kiss and bite marks dotting his skin. Daryun knew he had lost control of himself last night, but seeing the physical evidence tied an intricate knot in his stomach.

Daryun quickly became furious with himself for allowing his desire to engulf his reason. Arslan was so much smaller and weaker than him, and he should have been using his strength to protect him. Especially since Arslan was so compliant.

But this thought made Daryun realize that his unease went further than he anticipated. It wasn’t just how he had treated Arslan last night, it was Arslan’s disposition, though he wasn’t to blame for it at all. Arslan had been a slave his entire life, forced to submit to whatever authority bought him. He had only been a free man for two days, and had not yet shed his subservient attitude. It bothered Daryun tremendously to think that Arslan only saw him as another master. He had even said so, but Daryun wanted to prove that he was different. He wouldn’t just throw Arslan away on a whim or pass him on to someone else, but the question remained of exactly _how_ he should prove it.

Daryun was still heavily ruminating when Arslan finally stirred and open his eyes. He yawned as Daryun pulled him closer and kissed his forehead. Arslan groggily smiled and rested his cheek against Daryun’s shoulder.

“Did you sleep well?” Daryun asked, even though he already knew.

“Yes, your majesty,” Arslan replied.

“Daryun.”

“Er, yes, sorry,” Arslan said, lowering his eyes.

Daryun was irked that he had just inadvertently commanded Arslan, but decided not to dwell on it.

“You may call me whatever you are comfortable with,” he said.

Arslan nodded and tilted his head as Daryun sat up and looked at him very solemnly.

“Arslan, may I ask you something?”

“Yes, Daryun,” Arslan said, sitting up as well.

“Have you enjoyed your time with me?”

“Of course I have,” Arslan said with eyes so sincere that Daryun could not doubt them. “I will always remember your kindness as long as I live.”

“Does that mean you wish to leave?”

Arslan stared down at his lap and was so hesitant in replying that Daryun was almost nervous. “I would be lying if I said I wanted to leave, my lord.”

Daryun was stunned, but his feelings of affection soon welled like a tide, growing deeper and stronger. And it was then that he knew what he needed to do.

“I do not wish for you to leave today either, Arslan,” he said, shifting closer and crossing his legs. He lifted his right hand and touched his royal ring with the Parsian seal of a circle of olive leaves surrounding a roaring lion. Arslan watched in surprise as Daryun slipped the ring off his finger and took his hand. A moment of awkwardness passed between them as Daryun slowly figured out that only Arslan’s forefinger was big enough for it. When he released his hand, Arslan couldn’t help but stare at the giant golden seal.

“Daryun,” he said carefully. “Why are you giving me this?”

“Just hold onto it for me today,” Daryun said with a smile.

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely,” Daryun replied, touching their lips together.

***

After the trying hours in court yesterday, Narsus had suggested Daryun take some time to recuperate that morning while he handled a few other affairs. Daryun was never keen on avoiding his work, but today he was actually grateful for the respite. After a much gentler morning embrace, Arslan and Daryun had taken their time bathing with each other. Daryun had then prepared for court, leaving Arslan in Elam’s care.

As he approached the throne room, he saw Narsus talking with Lord Sam, who had just handed him a scroll. Narsus studied it and glanced up as he saw Daryun coming towards them.

“Ah, you majesty,” Narsus said, bowing with Sam. “The final treaty with Turk has been drafted. All we need now is your seal.”

“Good. Lend me your ring,” Daryun said, looking at the scroll over Narsus’ shoulder.

“Oh no,” Narsus sighed. “Please don’t tell me your stupid cat swallowed it again.”

“No. Arslan has it.”

“Yes of course, now if you’ll just read—” Narsus suddenly froze midsentence and nearly dropped the treaty. “What did you say?”

“Arslan has my ring. Lend me yours.”

“I see,” Narsus said in the same careful tone Arslan had used earlier. “And why does Arslan have your ring?”

Seeing the wily shift in the Grand Vizier’s eyes, Lord Sam quickly began to retreat. “I can sense that this is private business, so I’ll be taking my leave, Your Majesty.”

Daryun briefly watched Sam canter off before answering the question. “I merely asked him to hold onto it for the time being.”

“And does this mean he’ll be staying for a third night?”

“Yes.”

“Oh blessed be the gods!” Narsus bellowed, throwing his arms into the air in triumph. “I’ve won Daryun! _I’ve won!_ ”

“I’m exceedingly happy for you,” Daryun said dryly. “May I sign the treaty now?”

“Do whatever you wish! I have a victory to celebrate! You can manage without me for an afternoon, can’t you?”

“Yes, yes. You’re useless to me anyways when you’re full of hot air,” Daryun replied, taking the ring and scroll and heading for the court room. Narsus, meanwhile raced down the hall as quickly as his trailing hem would allow, his triumphant cries echoing through the halls.

***

Daryun had only been gone for a short while, but Arslan already missed him, having found himself in much more vocal company. Elam had come back to care for him, and with him had come another one of Narsus’ students. She was a red-haired girl named Alfreed, and Arslan had learned very quickly that she had a short fuse. She and Elam had argued over every single thing they had accomplished this morning, and it struck Arslan as rather sibling-like. He could remember having similar disagreements with Estelle, though he had been far more willing to give in than Elam was. Right now they were fighting over what jewelry they should adorn Arslan with, and it was dragging on longer than a few minutes.

Arslan sat on a cushion with his hands in his lap, trying not to move too much or wince at all the yelling. Daryun had garments for him sent up and once again he was stunned by their material worth. The one he wore today was a soft green embroidered with a golden scroll pattern and sleeves so long they almost dragged on the floor. But time and time again, his eyes and thoughts were drawn back to Daryun’s ring, though it was just another inquiry that no one seemed to have an answer for.

“The necklace and the earrings are too much! And the necklace doesn’t suit him at all!” Alfreed suddenly snapped, breaking Arslan’s train of thought.

“Just the earrings is too little!” Elam retorted. “You know you’re pretty terrible at this for a girl.”

“What?! Well you’d put an overbearing grandmother to shame!”

Arslan braced himself for another storm of petty insults, but all three of them froze when the chamber doors burst open and Narsus appeared. Looking extremely giddy, Narsus belted across the room and right over to Arslan, sweeping him off his feet. Arslan threw his arms around Narsus’ neck and let out a startled yelp as he was spun in circles.

“Lord Narsus!” Elam wailed. “We just finished!”

“Oh Arslan!” Narsus cheered. “The apple of my eye! My morning ray of light! I knew you could do it! I didn’t know how you’d do it, but I knew you could!”

“Please put me down!” Arslan cried, his eyes shut in fright.

“Ah, right. Sorry,” Narsus said, setting Arslan down and straightening his disheveled robes. “This has been a long awaited victory, so you’ll have to forgive my enthusiasm for the time being.”

“Victory?” Arslan said. “Did something happen?”

“As a matter of fact,” Narsus grinned. “Yes, and it has to do with that ring on your finger.”

Arslan’s brow lifted and he pulled his long sleeve away to show Narsus his hand. “Lord Narsus, I don’t understand. Why did Dary—er his majesty give this to me?”

“Glad you asked, my dear boy. But first, a bit of context. Do you remember when I told you about how I find companions for Daryun?”

Arslan nodded.

“Well, I am not the only one. There is another man in our court who does the same thing. His name is Gieve and he’s the court musician. About a year ago, our competitive spirits grew to the point that we made a bet. The goal was to find a companion Daryun would keep for three nights or longer. As you can imagine, neither of us had gotten anywhere, or at least until I found you.”

“But I haven’t stayed with Daryun three nights,” Arslan said, only to become irked that he hadn’t used the king’s proper title again.

“Yes, but I know Daryun better than anyone,” Narsus smiled. “So I added a little condition. If Daryun gave his royal ring to any of his companions, regardless of the number of nights, the presenter of the companion would win. And since you now have Daryun’s ring, that would be me.”

“But what does it mean, Lord Narsus?”

Narsus smiled and rested his hand on Arslan’s shoulder. “It means you’ve touched his spirit. I don’t know what you said or did, but Daryun sees something in you that he likes.”

Arslan was dumbfounded and felt his cheeks grow very warm. So many thoughts were spinning in his head that he didn’t quite know where to begin, but he didn’t have time to dwell on it as Narsus turned back to Elam and Alfreed.

“Aren’t you two done yet?”

“We would have been if you hadn’t interrupted,” Elam replied sullenly. “We were just deciding on jewelry. I was thinking this necklace.”

“And I was thinking these earrings, Lord Narsus,” Alfreed said with a fiery glance at Elam.

“Too much together,” Narsus said. “And the necklace doesn’t really suit him. Get me that silver and gold band from the second chest.”

Elam avoided Alfreed’s haughty eyes as he retrieved the item from the chest and brought it over. With a bit of guidance, Elam set the band on Arslan’s head and carefully arranged his hair around it before adding the earrings.

“Perfect,” Narsus said. “Now if you fancy a walk in the gardens, Arslan, I’d like to take you there.”

“What for?”

“To meet Gieve of course. He requires proof that you have Daryun’s ring. Not to mention that I am most anxious to boast.”

Elam rolled his eyes. “Master Gieve is going to find out that you sent those pears last night and accuse you of cheating.”

“Fanning a flame that’s already there isn’t cheating,” Narsus snorted. “Besides he did the same thing last summer when he set that flock of doves loose underneath Daryun’s balcony. Though my plan was far less disastrous. Come along, Arslan. It’s high time you met our court musician.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up we meet Gieve! Thanks for reading and please review!


	6. The Two Fools

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you all so much for the comments and kudos! I have to say Gieve is extraordinarily fun to write, though I have my fun with Narsus too. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it.  
> On a related note, I have actually done a piece of fan art for this chapter of Arslan. But thanks to a few certain assholes on the web, I always have reservations about posting my fan art with my stories. But if you'd like to see it, you can leave a comment or browse my deviant art page. The link is on my profile.  
> Thank you for reading!  
> TBF101

Arslan peered past the edge of his shimmery veil as he and Lord Narsus headed through the palace courtyard. Behind him, he could faintly hear hushed but curious voices, probably from those two hand maidens they just passed. They hadn’t been the first.

As they made their way to the gardens, Narsus was giving him an impromptu tour of the castle. Having been in Daryun’s luxurious quarters for the past two days, Arslan thought he would be more used to the grandeur of the palace, but this was not the case. It was very intimidating to behold, and as Narsus led him by the hand, Arslan just wanted to wrap the veil around himself and shrink a few feet. This was not helped by the fact that every lord or lady they came across stopped them and gaped at Arslan like he was a foreigner. They immediately asked very forward questions that had him tongue-tied, but luckily Narsus knew how to deal with nobles. He would start to indulge their need for palace gossip while only giving the tiniest tidbits of real information. Arslan could see why Daryun had made him the Grand Vizier.

But these occurrences made Arslan a little unenthusiastic to meet Gieve. He imagined the court musician to be some pompous jester who was a fool to challenge Lord Narsus to a bet. But he couldn’t exactly refuse and just resolved to get the meeting over and done with.

The summer sun was bright and all the flowers of the garden were in bloom, permeating the air with a soft fragrance that calmed Arslan. But he quickly forgot the smell as he heard a few strings of an instrument being plucked, the simple tune enchanting the warm breeze.

“Master Bard,” Narsus said as they approached a small gazebo.

Arslan saw a figure gracefully shift and come out into the sunlight, carrying an oud. The handsome man was clothed in bright, rich pinks and purples, and had sultry eyes framed by prominent lashes. He wasn’t at all what Arslan pictured and he shrunk yet again as the man smiled curtly.

“Master Tactition,” he said in a pleasant tone that barely disguised his malice. “You sure took your time coming to see me.”

“Well, I want to savor this day as long as possible, Gieve,” Narsus grinned. “Plus I know it will take you some time to collect 10,000 gold pieces. Not to mention composing an epic in my honor for the summer solstice. Fifteen to twenty verses should suffice nicely.”

Arslan was amazed at how Gieve’s expression could remain completely calm even while his eyes blazed furiously. It was like two different people were controlling the same face.

“But of course,” Gieve replied. “A bet is a bet. And speaking of which, is this little hooded creature Daryun’s new lover?”

Arslan blushed at Gieve’s choice of words, a little unsure about how he felt about the title. Gieve immediately approached and Arslan had to stop himself from taking a step back. But the court musician seemed to notice his apprehension and smiled dazzlingly.

“You don’t need to fear me,” Gieve said bowing slightly as he stretched out his palm. “I’m as harmless as a house cat. What’s your name, young one?”

“Arslan,” he replied, somehow a little more reassured.

“Tell me, is the king so jealous that he wants you all hidden away whenever you go out? He should know that will only make people more curious about what kind of person could please him so. I for one am.”

Arslan didn’t know how to reply and flinched as Gieve lifted the edge of his veil and looked at him. He stared back and watched as Gieve’s face went from surprised to downright shocked.

Narsus chuckled. “Arslan is not wearing a veil because Daryun wants him to. It’s to protect his skin from the sun. Surely you can see why.”

“Goddess Ashi,” Gieve murmured. “Where on earth did you find him, Narsus?”

“I freed him from some slave traders.”

“I thought you were too shy to be a noble,” Gieve said, casting off his awe for a sly wink. “Most of them delight in telling me everything about themselves, even the parts I don’t care about, which is most of it actually. Anyways Arslan, do you like music?”

“I don’t really know,” Arslan said. “I liked what you were playing a moment ago.”

“Oh pretty boy,” Gieve smiled. “That was a trifle compared to what I can do. Come sit with me and I will give you more than just a simple tune up.”

Arslan glanced at Narsus, who smiled and beckoned him towards the gazebo. They sat down on some padded benches and Gieve began to play. Soon his voice coupled with the notes, filling the garden with beautiful sounds. Arslan was entranced by the music, and before he knew it, a few hours had passed. When Elam suddenly appeared with a few other servants bringing lunch, Gieve stopped, more in favor of a chalice of wine.

Arslan had to admit this was quite a wonderful day. Usually he got bored if his hands were idle, but in the company of Narsus and Gieve, he felt content to sit back and observe. The long sleeves of his robe made the task of eating slower and more interesting, but the food was as succulent as ever. He was presented with another bowl of honey-soaked pears, but was able to savor them more this time.

“This is the best thing I’ve ever eaten in my life, Lord Narsus,” Arslan smiled. “Thank you for sending those last night.”

Gieve’s sparkling eyes narrowed over his third chalice of wine. “Pears, huh? You wily fox.”

“You know,” Narsus said, idly studying a ring on his hand. “Daryun wanted me to mention that he still hasn’t forgiven you for those doves last summer. He still tenses up whenever he sees one.”

“Daryun doesn’t like birds?” Arslan asked.

“It’s more like they share a fearful hatred of each other. Why do you ask?”

Arslan shrugged. “My late master had a few falcons. I always liked caring for them.”

Narsus nodded, but continued to study Arslan when he noticed something. For the past few minutes, Arslan had been toying with Daryun’s ring under his sleeve, and the longer he did, the more anxious he looked. Gieve saw it as well.

“You look a little unhappy to have a king’s ring on your finger, Arslan,” Gieve said, finishing the last of his wine.

“Do I?” Arslan said guiltily. “I don’t mean to. I’m not unhappy at all.”

“Then what’s bothering you?”

Arslan pressed his lips together nervously and didn’t reply. Gieve stood and went to sit next to him.

“You don’t need to worry about voicing your thoughts, pretty one,” he smiled. “Unlike the Lord of Daylum over there, I’m a commoner too, and I’m not one to go about spewing gossip like the nobles.”

“He’s right, Arslan,” Narsus added. “You do not need to fear telling us anything.”

Arslan didn’t look convinced, but spoke anyway. “Lord Narsus, did Daryun do this because he feels sorry for me?”

“What makes you think that?”

“I don’t know,” Arslan sighed. “Sometimes I think that Daryun just pities me because I was a slave.”

Narsus nodded but Gieve beat him to a reply.

“Is it because you don’t feel worthy of being close to the king?”

Arslan blushed in embarrassment of having been seen through so easily, but Gieve and Narsus weren’t the kind of men he could fool.

“You’re creating the excuse that Daryun only pities you because you’re not comfortable thinking about other possibilities,” Gieve said. “Is it that hard for you to believe that someone of high standing likes you?”

Arslan’s brow creased and he lowered his chin. “I just don’t see how I’m worth it.”

Gieve smiled kindly. “Just because you were a slave doesn’t mean you are some sort of lesser being. Flesh is flesh, and a noble station doesn’t guarantee natural talent or aptitude. Rich folk are always surprised when they find extraordinary traits in commoners, but there are far more of us in the world, and we hold the greater treasures.”

“He’s right, Arslan,” Narsus said. “If Daryun only felt sorry for you, you would have a job in the stables, but no more. This may be hard for you to believe, but we’ve never seen Daryun act this way towards anyone.”

“Really?” Arslan said. “But I thought Daryun had a lot of companions.”

“Oh he has,” Gieve said, crossing his arms. “Hated most of them and barely tolerated the rest. We had such rotten luck our bet went on for over a year. Daryun is insanely meticulous.”

“Yes,” Narsus sighed. “We searched far and wide for one the king would love, and always came up empty. Daryun has practically no preferences on gender or appearance, and the one thing he does want is the hardest to find.”

Arslan’s eyes lit up with curiosity. “What is it?”

“Sincerity,” Narsus said. But before Arslan could react, he posed a question of his own. “Let’s look at it in simpler terms, Arslan. Do you like Daryun as a person?”

“Of course I do,” Arslan said immediately. “Daryun is so good and kind. We couldn’t ask for a better king.”

Narsus smiled knowingly at the brightness in the youth’s eyes. “Then maybe he feels the same way about you.”

“In any case,” Gieve added. “The king has never spent more than one night with a companion, male or female. But tonight will be your third, so take comfort in that. Still a ways off from seven, but you’ve gotten farther than anyone else.”

“What do you mean?” Arslan asked.

“Something the Master Tactition said one time,” Gieve said, his expressing shifting into an imitation of Narsus. “‘I know Daryun better than he knows himself, Master Bard. Once Daryun finds something he loves, he is quick to realize it, and even quicker to seize it. It would take less than a week for Daryun to fall in love if the right person came along. And if they spent seven nights together, I would be certain.’”

“I said ‘swift,’ not ‘quick,’” Narsus replied.

Arslan’s face remained calm as he listened, but he was so overwhelmed he couldn’t process the implications of Gieve’s words. Thankfully, Narsus changed the subject and Gieve took up his oud to play another song. Arslan tried to relax in the warm garden, even if the pool of his mind could not be completely stilled.

***

The afternoon faded and as the sun began to set, Narsus and Arslan were heading back to Daryun’s bedchamber. Despite the fact that he had done very little today, Arslan felt a bit worn, though it was more in mind than in body. He followed Narsus through the maze of hallways, but his eyes barely took in anything, until he spotted a familiar tall, dark figure.

“Daryun?” Arslan called without thinking.

The king turned towards them and Arslan was spellbound. Instead of his gold and black robes, Daryun was wearing his plate armor. The black steel had been skillfully crafted for the king and had struck fear into many an army when he had gone to battle. Arslan could definitely see why. In his war attire, the thick brawn of Daryun’s torso and arms was much more visible, and was plenty intimidating without the spear in his hand or the sword on his belt. Even his face seemed sterner with his hair tied back. But when Daryun saw Arslan, his features lit up and he swiftly approached them.

Narsus watched musingly as Arslan’s gaze filled with joy upon seeing Daryun, even after all that doubt he had voiced this afternoon. But as Narsus glanced at Daryun’s stoic face, a realization dawned on him and he sighed. Having known the king for so many years, Narsus could read Daryun’s numerous subtle stares like a book, but anyone else would have difficulty interpreting them, including Arslan. It was no wonder he was confused about Daryun’s intentions. Narsus almost rolled his eyes, having forgotten how inept the king was at expressing himself to someone he _did_ like. No doubt he would have to fan a few more flames if this was to continue successfully.

Arslan eagerly stepped into Daryun’s arms when he came over and closed his eyes as they embraced. Daryun passed his spear to a trailing soldier and ran his fingers through Arslan’s soft nest of hair before remembering how much sweat and grime was on his hands. He abruptly stopped his petting and stepped back, which made Arslan tilt his head in bewilderment.

Narsus resisted the urge to clamp his hand over his forehead at Daryun’s complete lack of romantic sense, and resolved himself to helping these two fools stay together. It was more than obvious there was tenderness between them, and Narsus wasn’t about to let it be ruined by trivial misunderstandings.

“Where have you been?” Daryun asked.

“With Lord Narsus and Master Gieve,” Arslan replied. “He played some music for us out in the garden and it was amazing.”

Much like Gieve, Daryun struggled to keep his face passive in the midst of tumultuous anger, but he was far better at it than the court musician and gave Arslan a small smile.

“I see,” he said. “I must talk with Narsus for a moment about a treaty. Wait for me.”

Arslan nodded and watched from afar as Daryun and Narsus went further down the hall and behind a column.

“I’d forgotten you were planning on training today,” Narsus commented. “Now what about the treaty?”

“The treaty is fine,” Daryun replied, his jaw beginning to strain. “What I don’t understand is how you could leave Arslan with Gieve all afternoon when you are completely aware of his reputation. I do not want Arslan anywhere near that charlatan of a court musician!”

Narsus sighed again. Daryun was so hard to reason with when he was irate.

“First of all, Arslan was not alone with Gieve and was never once out of my sight. Second, I would appreciate some credit, Daryun. Do you honestly think I would go through all the trouble of securing him for you just to let Gieve snatch him away? And third, Arslan is far too focused on you to even be aware of Gieve, so I wouldn’t worry.”

Daryun paused at his friend’s words, which allowed his anger to slip away quietly. “How can you tell?”

Narsus scoffed in anguish. “Isn’t it obvious? Don’t you see the way he looks at you? Daryun, you’re all he talked about this entire afternoon, so do us all a favor and make sure he is aware of your feelings as well.”

Daryun was too dumbfounded to reply, but managed a nod.

“And if you’re still worried about Gieve serenading Arslan away,” Narsus added. “Which I _highly_ doubt will happen, I’ll just have Elam accompany him. He has more than enough sense to see through Gieve’s façade. He’s far more sensible than most of the others in court.”

“Yes, he is,” Daryun replied dryly. “Perhaps I should just make Elam my Grand Vizier. More work would certainly get done.”

“Wonderful. Then you can go ahead and appoint me court painter.”

Daryun’s eyes narrowed and he barely contained a growl of frustration. “I cannot imagine the king who would appoint you his court painter. You would leave a dark stain on our cultural history with your ineptitude!”

Narsus’ eyes glared back with equal venom. “You know, you may be the king and a warrior among warriors, but your lack of appreciation for art deeply disturbs me.”

“Your sloppy paintings disturb me!”

“But in any event,” Narsus seethed, begrudgingly changing the subject. “Gieve is of little threat. We only keep him around as the court musician because he can handle a bow and a sword better than most of our soldiers, but he could never stand against you and come out unscathed. And he knows that.”

“If it came down to fighting Gieve, I would not do it myself.”

“Oh no?”

Daryun’s eyes glimmered in delight and he almost smiled. “I would send a message to the temple of Mithra. Lady Farangis would be more than happy to thrash him for me, considering how their last encounter went.”

“How cruel, Daryun,” Narsus grinned. “His pride hangs by a thread when he’s around her as it is.”

“I know, so he’d best watch himself,” Daryun said, starting to head off. Narsus studied from afar as Daryun went back over to Arslan and took his hand. They were both smiling at each other as they walked in the direction of the bedchamber, and Narsus pursued his lips in annoyance.

“Love makes fools even out of the greatest of them,” he muttered, heading down the opposite hall for some much needed wine and reflection.


End file.
